The Greatest Story Never Told: Gokaiger Edition
by kitty107347
Summary: Marvelous and Ahim have been living on the Galleon for a while and what if that time together grows into something more than just friendship. Will they confess before all hell breaks loose, or will they just remain as they always have?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back with another Fanfic and it's now an AhimXMarvelous pairing. I've been brainstorming for a while, and in the end I decided that this will be a long Fanfic. I will also be abandoning my other stories. (I won't be finishing those other ones. I may even delete them because I've lost interest in writing them and I have no idea how to continue them.) _

_I don't own any of the rights to Gokaiger or Super Sentai, but if I did, Ahim and Marvelous would live happily ever after and they would have had many more scenes together in the Gokaiger season. (Unfortunately there weren't too many __) _

Chapter 1:

"Are you okay Navi?" Ahim asked as she checked on her hurt bird companion. "Marvelous-san, how could you hit Navi over the head like that?"

"The bird was asking for it!" Marvelous retorted back to his slightly annoyed female shipmate. She just didn't understand why Marvelous always had to pick on Navi like that. She knew that he had a hard past with AkaRed being killed and Basco betraying the Akaki Pirates, but he had them now so if he had to open up and talk to them he could do. She would prefer if he didn't always take out his hatred on Navi like that. She knew she wasn't getting anywhere with Marvelous anymore today so she just went into the kitchen to help Hakase (Don) with dinner. Gai would have helped him out instead, but because of his recent arm injury from Basco (episode 31) he was unable to do so.

"Why does Marvelous-san always have to act like that?" Ahim asked.

"Act like what?" Hakase responded.

"Why does he always have to be so reckless in battles and be so immature and smack Navi?"

"He means well, but you know that even though it has been such a long time, he still misses Aka Red."

"I just wish he would talk to us if he had anything going on that made him feel unsettled because aren't we comrades? Isn't that what the word comrade means? If he doesn't ever want our help, then he doesn't get the right to call us comrades."

"Ahim-san!"

"No, it's no excuse. When I joined the team, I was hoping to be able to move on with my life since planet Famille was destroyed. I thought that I would be able to find companionship and comfort in everyone, but Marvelous-san seems to have other ideas about that. We may say we are a family, but sometimes it feels like we are just strangers living on the same ship."

"Don't dwell on it too much. When he feels that it is time, he will come around. Could you please pass me that spatula over there?" Ahim just sighed and went back to helping Hakase with the cooking. She didn't even bother to try to talk to Marvelous during supper because the number 1 rule with Marvelous was that you don't come in between him and his meal time or things got serious.

"Hey Hakase, nice supper today, thanks" Marvelous said as he got up to head to his room. Ahim couldn't take it anymore, she was talking to Marvelous now whether he liked it or not. She helped Hakase clean up the dishes and then when the coast was clear she cautiously walked down the stairs to his quarters. She walked down the long hallway all the while thinking of what she was going to say to him, because in all honesty what was she going to say to him? She wasn't completely angry with him, she was just going to understand why he always had to resort to aggression instead of openly talking to everyone.

As Ahim reached Marvelous' room she raised her hand to knock on the door, but hesitated for a moment. She was so caught up in wanting to talk to him that she completely had no idea what she was going to say to him. She thought about it earlier, but none of those thoughts came running back to her now when the time was critical. Just as she was contemplating on her decision, the door opened and there stood a very confused looking Marvelous.

"Marvelous-san" Ahim said.

"What are you doing standing outside of my room like that? Do you know what time it is? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I just...I just... why do you always have to act so tough in front of us? Aren't we comrades? You don't always have to act alone you have all of us you know. And another thing, what gives you the right to make Navi your personal punching bag?"

"Why are you so concerned with how I act? I am the captain of this ship and you have no say in how I choose to command it. And on the subject of Navi, that is between him and me. Now move you're blocking my way."

Ahim and Marvelous stared each other down for a few moments before Ahim knew that it was really pointless to try to get him on her side now. Didn't she accomplish her goal? She went and talked to him like she had decided she would do, but why did she feel so unsatisfied with how everything turned out? Ahim decided to retreat for the evening and decided to try to talk to Marvelous at a more convenient time and preferably with everyone around to be witnesses. Ahim hung her head as she walked slowly back to her room, which caused Marvelous to watch her curiously. Did he say something wrong? It wasn't common for Ahim to act this way so why was she deciding to be like this now? He decided to forget it and went on to the kitchen to grab some of the leftovers from dinner that Hakase and Ahim so deliciously prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"1 card"

"2 pair"

"3 cards"

"2 pair"

..."Royal flush"

"WOW Joe-san you're amazing you win again. How can anyone be so good at cards?" Luka said in amazement as she threw her cards back on the table.

"Yeah and Marvelous-san holds the record for the worst poker player ever in history." Gai chuckled to himself.

"You want to say that again Baka?" Marvelous asked him with much annoyance.

Hakase looked around the room and interjected in the middle of the pointless quarrel.

"Hey guys do you know where Ahim-san is? She is usually the first one up. I haven't seen her at all today."

"I think she went out early this morning to go for a walk" Gai replied to Hakase's question.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXo

Ahim walked down to the park and sat down on the nearest bench to face the river. Why was she on the team if Marvelous didn't think she was worth his time? Was she really just in his way or was she just thinking too much about it? All of this thinking made Ahim so in thought that she didn't hear her stomach growling.

"I guess I should get something to eat since I haven't eaten all morning." Ahim thought to herself.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXo

"She's been gone for a long time and she hasn't even called. Should I go look for her...Nah she'll be fine...but what if something happens to her? What's wrong with you Marvelous pull yourself together, why are you so concerned all of a sudden? But there was that one time she was kidnapped..." So many thoughts went through Marvelous' head all at once and it made him loose his train of thought.

"Marvelous-san, Marvelous-san" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"It's your turn are you going to play?" Luka asked curiously.

"Uh yeah sorry." When the game was over he thought that it was time to go look for Ahim because she did not come back all morning and he left her on bad terms only the night before. He quietly stepped out of the Galleon and began to look for her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXo

"Mmmmmm that was so delicious! I really should eat out by myself more often." Ahim was so happy after being able to eat something especially since it quickly took her mind off of last night's happenings. Just as she turned the corner, she bashed into someone and the shock sent her tumbling backwards. Just as she was about to hit the pavement, a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you ok?"

Ahim looked up to thank her savior and when she did so, she couldn't believe her eyes.

_Uhoh what's going to happen? Who did Ahim run into? Was it Marvelous? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Marvelous was getting fed up with trying to find Ahim. He pretty much looked everywhere he thought she would be and still no sign of her anywhere.

"Jeez that girl, why does she have to up and leave like that without telling anyone where she is going. She's a real piece of work sometimes."

Just as he was contemplating on going back to the Galleon without Ahim he spotted her standing not too far away with a strange man that he had never seen before. He was holding onto her arms and that caused Marvelous' blood to boil. He hid around the corner and decided to listen in and maybe figure out why Ahim was with that guy instead of everyone else back at the Galleon.

"Are you ok?"

"Ken-san! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"I thought I was too, but I guess luck was on my side because I survived the Zangyack attack on Famille and was able to escape. I fled with some others on an escape ship and we tried our best to get as far away from Famille as possible. We thought we succeeded but out efforts were futile because Zangyack spotted our ship and destroyed it. We crash-landed on earth but that was the least of our worries. I didn't think I would have survived that crash but I did and I'm glad that it led me to earth because I got to see you again."

"Ken-san"

"I thought of you everyday Ahim-san and I still do even now. I thought that was enough, but it wasn't because I still needed to see you to make sure you were all right. Seeing you now, I feel so at ease. When I landed on earth and saw you on all these wanted posters, I just knew I had to find you. Out of everything that has happened, I just would have never expected that you would have resorted to piracy."

"It was the only thing I could do. My home, friends, and family were all destroyed and I had nowhere else to go. If my face were on those posters, then the survivors of Famille would see that I am still alive and fighting for them. When Marvelous-san and everyone else was there right in front of me, I couldn't help but beg them to let me join their crew."

"But now you are safe, and to me that's all that matters."

"I've missed you Ken-san."

"And I've missed you Princess."

Ken grabbed onto Ahim and held onto her life his life depended on it and she did the same. Marvelous who was watching from afar was completely confused as to what was happening right in front of him, but he did know that seeing another man touching Ahim was something he would not stand for.

"Ahim-san I know it's been a while and I haven't seen you in so long, but let's get married now. I know I'm only your betrothed and it was put together by your parents, but I love you dearly and would give my life for you without a moment's hesitation."

"Ken-san I don't know what to say. Before Planet Famille was destroyed I would have said yes without thinking twice, but now that I am an outlaw and I am always being put in dangerous situations, I'm hesitant to give you a response right now."

"Whatever you say love just as long a I know your feelings that's all I need to make me happy."

Marvelous couldn't believe his ears. Ahim was engaged to be married and she never told any of the crew let alone him? Wait why was he so defensive all of a sudden? It wasn't like he liked Ahim or anything so why did he have to care? He had to admit she was beautiful, elegant, and her smile could make any man melt, but he didn't think of her like that at all...did he?

_Marvelous is starting to discover his feelings for Ahim. I will make them get together eventually, but just a little bit of tension for now. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ahim POV:

It was so nice to see Ken-san again. He was always so optimistic and always was there for me when I was upset. When Famille was destroyed and we were separated, I thought that I would never see him again, but fate must have been kind and here he is again right in front of me. It was like he was never gone at all. He treated him and I to lunch and how glad I was that he did because it gave us time to catch up on all the things that we have missed out on with each other.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXo

Regular POV:

Back in the Galleon, Marvelous sat in his chair and went over the events of the day in his head. Ahim went from being mad at him to perfectly happy with some guy he had never even met. He was upset yes, but it was her life and he didn't have so much power as captain that he could control that. She was an ex-princess after all and having a betrothed of some kind made sense...but she wasn't a princess anymore and she didn't have to be with him right? He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Ahim walking up the steps into the main room. He smiled right away when seeing her, but it immediately faded when he saw that guy with her. How could she bring an outsider onto the Galleon and this guy of all people? He would not allow him to stay on the Galleon no matter how much she begged him.

"Ahim-san who is that?" Joe and Luka asked in unison.

"And why is he on the Galleon?" Hakase added.

"And he's not even a Sentai member" Gai added sadly.

"His name is Ken and I would like you all to treat him with respect. He is a very good friend from my home planet and he escaped when Zangyack attacked and he is a survivor living on earth. I would like him to stay here on the Galleon for the time being because he has no where to go."

"I refuse!" Marvelous retorted back almost forcefully.

"Marvelous-san!" everyone except Ahim said all at once.

"Why Marvelous-san? What has Ken-san ever done to you?" Ahim asked.

"I just don't need anyone else on this ship. I don't think he can contribute in any way and he's an eyesore."

"Okay then if that is how you feel. If Ken-san is not allowed to stay on the Galleon, then I will leave with him and we will go find some other place to stay. I think I can find somewhere else to live that is suitable."

"Fine! He stays…but you," Marvelous pointed at Ken "will be supervised at all times. I can't have you go snooping around the Galleon without my permission. Ahim may trust you with her life, but as a pirate by nature, I don't. You can stay on the Galleon for now, but STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Marvelous stomped out of the room and everyone else was just stunned by how their captain reacted just now.

"I apologize about Marvelous-san, he likes to let people know that he is captain and he doesn't like change very much. I sincerely apologize on his behalf" Ahim told Ken.

"That's okay, I'm just glad that you were able to convince him to let me stay on the Galleon with you Ahim-san. I don't know what I would have done otherwise."

"Don't worry about it, but seriously though you should stay out of his way because if not, he really will kick you out."

"Why does Marvelous-san have to act that way? Ken-san didn't harm anyone and by the sounds of it, he helped out Ahim-san quite a bit. She may not be with us now if it was not for him" Luka said.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Luka-san" Hakase commented.

"He must have his reasons because I have never seen him so angry at someone before getting to know them first" Joe added.

"I didn't think that it was that hard to get along with Marvelous-san. Come to think of it now, I don't even understand how I was able to win him over" Gai thought.

"I'll talk to him. It's no use having Ken-san stay on the Galleon and have Marvelous-san giving him nothing but heartache."

Ahim ran out of the room to the upper lookout where she found a very stern looking Marvelous. She was hesitant if she should disturb him or not, but she was going to let Marvelous know her feeling about having Ken stay on the Galleon and he needed to hear it.

"Uuumm...Marvelous-san?"


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter re-cap:

_"Fine! He stays…but you," Marvelous pointed at Ken "will be supervised at all times. I can't have you go snooping around the Galleon without my permission. Ahim may trust you with her life, but as a pirate by nature, I don't. You can stay on the Galleon for now, but STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Marvelous stomped out of the room and everyone else was just stunned by how their captain reacted just now. _

_"I apologize about Marvelous-san, he likes to let people know that he is captain and he doesn't like change very much. I sincerely apologize on his behalf" Ahim told Ken._

_"That's okay, I'm just glad that you were able to convince him to let me stay on the Galleon with you Ahim-san. I don't know what I would have done otherwise."_

_"Don't worry about it, but seriously though you should stay out of his way because if not, he really will kick you out." _

_"Why does Marvelous-san have to act that way? Ken-san didn't harm anyone and by the sounds of it, he helped out Ahim-san quite a bit. She may not be with us now if it was not for him" Luka said._

_"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Luka-san" Hakase commented._

_"He must have his reasons because I have never seen him so angry at someone before getting to know them first" Joe added._

_"I didn't think that it was that hard to get along with Marvelous-san. Come to think of it now, I don't even understand how I was able to win him over" Gai thought._

_"I'll talk to him. It's no use having Ken-san stay on the Galleon and have Marvelous-san giving him nothing but heartache."_

_Ahim ran out of the room to the upper lookout where she found a very stern looking Marvelous. She was hesitant if she should disturb him or not, but she was going to let Marvelous know her feeling about having Ken stay on the Galleon and he needed to hear it._

_"Uuumm...Marvelous-san?"_

Chapter 5:

"What is it Ahim?"

"Um I was just wondering why you had to yell at Ken-san like that. He helped me a lot on Famille and he was always there to help when I needed it the most."

"Oh...help! Huh that's not what I heard earlier."

"What do you mean earlier?"

"You know what I'm talking about. When you "ran" into him on the street and he started confessing his love to you."

"You eavesdropped on my conversation?"

"That's not all, I also heard him boldly ask you to marry him and how he grabbed onto you like that."

"Why would it bother you if I was acting like that with my betrothed?"

"It's just that I don't like seeing you with other men because as an ex-princess you can do way better than him. You didn't even tell the crew let alone me that you were betrothed. Didn't you think of that earlier because if you get married now, then you would have to leave the crew and go live with him."

"Oh Marvelous-san I think you misunderstood, I never said that I would marry him. I am hesitant to be together with him now because I am a pirate. This is the life I have chosen. No one forced me to be a pirate. I enjoy being a part of this crew and fighting with you and everyone else. When Famille was destroyed, I thought that all hope was lost and there was nothing I could do anymore. I couldn't defend myself let alone save people and I was all alone with no one to help guide me. When I ran into you and the others, I just knew that was my path because this here feels the most real."

Ahim grabbed the sleeve of Marvelous' jacket and looked him in the eyes. She gave him a shy smile and he returned it with much love.

"Ahim I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with us."

"Hehe I know you only too well Marvelous-san. Do you mean Us or Me?" Ahim giggled to herself.

"Ah never mind this is stupid!"

Marvelous was about to walk away and go back down to the main deck when Ahim before thinking ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Marvelous stopped and looked down at the tiny hands that were now holding onto his torso.

"Ahim you know I mean me. I want you to stay with me. If you went with him and left me, I don't know what I would do. Ever since you joined my crew, you seemed to keep all of us together and I find myself being able to be more level headed. I don't argue with Joe as much as I use to and I'm even considering calling the bird by his real name."

"Marvelous-san" Ahim looked up at him surprised by his unnaturally kind and surprising words. Marvelous turned around in her arms and looked down right into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ahim...I love you. I always have I guess I was just too stubborn and upset all the time to realize it. When I heard that guy tell you that he was going to take you away from me I was so set on going over there and knocking him out right on the spot. Please stay with me forever."

Ahim looked into Marvelous' eyes and could tell right away that his words came from his heart and they were 100% genuine. He really did love her and he spilled out all of his feelings right in front of her. She smiled to herself and then she tightened her arms around his waist as she placed her head lightly on his chest.

"Dummy what took you so long? Do you even know how long I've waited to hear those words from you?"

Marvelous just chuckled to himself and instead of replying to her statement he just grabbed her and gave her the most passionate kiss he could. He wrapped his muscular arms around her back and spun her around. He was so happy that she said yes to him. Now any time that Ken guy tried to take her from him, he would be right there to beat him to a pulp. Marvelous placed Ahim back down on the ground and just enjoyed this simple moment he had with her just looking at her beautiful face.

"Ahim what's wrong?" Marvelous said with concern as Ahim looked like she was about to fall over.

"Nothing I'm just so hungry I can barely keep my eyes straight" (Note to audience: it's been a few hours since she ate with Ken and came back to the Galleon.)

"Ahim..." Marvelous said in an almost joking tone.

"How about this, when we go downstairs I will help Hakase-san make the best meal for all of us that we've ever had."

"Anything that you make will be delicious." Marvelous replied as he leaned down for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_As a sorry gift for not posting a chapter in a while, I give you 3 chapters. That's right readers, not 1 but 3 chapters. I'm not going to be like other authors and say OOhh sorry for not updating sooner I had so much homework. Truth be told, I just kinda didn't know what to write for a bit and needed to do a lot of brain storming. Don't worry thought because I PROMISE that I won't give up on this story like my others. I LOVE THIS COUPLE and I intend to finish this story. This WILL be a long fic and it will have many different subplots in it. With where we are at in the story right now, this isn't even anywhere NEAR a ¼ of the way through. This story will be getting finished and I will try to update more regularly since I am done school now (WOOT FOR UNIVERSITY) _

_So enjoy my lovely readers and while were at it, oooooo look a big shiny review button at the bottom of the page. Why not leave a comment/review telling me to update more or how much you love the MarvelousXAhim couple._

_Enjoy this 3 chapter update epic extravaganza. _

Chapter 6:

"Well my darling, I hope to always have dinner that you prepare for me because that was simple fabulous" Ken complemented Ahim as he walked with her outside of the Galleon.

"Um… Ken-san, I think that you shouldn't stay on the Galleon with us anymore."

"Why would you say that Ahim? I just got here and I agreed to protect you to the end. If I am not here to make sure you are safe, that would mean I am breaking my promise to you."

"No I just feel like it wouldn't be safe for you because of how much the Zangyack want to hunt us down. If you are anywhere near that and you were hurt, I don't know what I would do with myself." Ahim knew that what she was telling Ken was the truth, but she also didn't want Ken around because she didn't know how Marvelous would react if Ken was still hanging all over her. She had to admit, she was in love with Ken in the past. There were no arguments there and if Famille was still around and her parents were still with her, then maybe she would have fulfilled her obligation and married Ken. But now that she had been living on the Galleon with Marvelous she couldn't say she felt the same way about him anymore. Marvelous was her whole world and he made her feel protected even though she could completely defend herself. She couldn't fully understand why she completely lost all of her feelings for Ken because he was still her very best friend, but to her it seemed that even from the very beginning, she wasn't fully on board with the whole arranged marriage thing.

"Ahim-san…Ahim? Are you okay" Ahim came out of her thoughts and looked at Ken who was staring at her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine I think I would just like to back to the Galleon. I'm feeling a bit tried and after that meal I think I would like to just relax a bit."

"Whatever you say love." Ahim really didn't know what to do anymore. She had no feelings for Ken, but it still seemed that she was leading him on unintentionally. She didn't know how to break it to him gently that she wouldn't marry him anymore as to not make her sound completely heartless. Even though she didn't like all of the deception and lies, she didn't feel like it was the right time to tell him because it would just destroy him. He had done everything for her, and now that she was in love with Marvelous, she felt like she was betraying her best friend who was pretty much like her older brother. She decided that for now, she would keep her relationship with Marvelous a secret because maybe over time, she could gently hint and reveal that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXo

Marvelous was so happy. He had finally told Ahim that he loved her and she had accepted him. As a pirate and a captain he had so many responsibilities and along the way he denied himself so many things. When Ahim came along though, he felt as if it was his duty to protect her because when it came to her, he just couldn't think straight. He just sat in his chair and sipped the tea that his Ahim so carefully prepared for him.

"Marvelous-san when are we going to go out and do something for a change?" Gai asked his captain.

"Gai what are you talking about? We always do things that are different."

"But there hasn't been a Zangyack attack for over a week and I feel like we have been cramped up in the ship doing nothing at all. Why don't we all go out to eat?"

"I'm not really in the mood right now Gai maybe…"

"I'll pay."

"Let's go now!" Marvelous said with a smile on his face. Gai turned to Luka and Hakase.

"Told you it would work. Just offer to pay for his meals and he is on your side 100% every time."

"Why did you suggest going out all of a sudden? It's not like we're going to die from not going outside for a bit. I rather like staying inside sometimes just to relax" Luka added.

"Yeah and it's not like we do nothing when we're not fighting Zangyack. Like just last week we went on a group outing and went to the movies and went around Tokyo. I don't count that as nothing" Hakase said.

"I did it more for Marvelous-san. I know that he is still very upset about losing Aka Red from that battle so long ago. He doesn't need to say anything for me to know that he feels lost without him. I thought that if we could get Marvelous-san out of the Galleon more often and make him smile more, he could be happier and can relax and not have to be so tense all the time."

"Gai-san!" Hakase said surprised at his friend.

"I know that I shouldn't meddle in Marvelous-san's personal life, but it makes me sad how he is still not able to function as he use to."

"And I will help you."

"Joe-san when did you get back from your run?"

"Just 5 minutes ago, and I agree with Gai. I have known Marvelous the longest and I really feel that it will do him good if he is able to get over this. With a little help from us of course."

"Everyone... are we leaving or do I have to drag you there? The food is waiting for us."

"Yes, Marvelous-san we'll be right there. Gai-san since this was your idea we're just going to follow you. I hope you have something planned that is going to help Marvelous-san" Luka said.

"Yeah don't worry about it. I will handle it, all you guys need to do is just come along and make Marvelous-san feel like we are there for him."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXo

"Ahim-san please listen to me, did I do anything wrong? Did I say something? I didn't mean to make you mad. Whatever I did that is bothering you I'm truly sorry and I hope that you can forgive me," Ken said as he held on to Ahim's arm tightly as so she wouldn't run away. How did Ahim get into this situation? She had just decided a bit ago that she would tell Ken slowly and not all at once as to not hurt him, but he was so good at getting stuff out of her, and she just accidentally let it slip that she didn't want to be with him anymore. She was able to still keep secret that she was with Marvelous and for that she was relieved, but because of her accidental slip, Ken was now a nervous wreck to try to figure out her reasoning for rejecting him so suddenly.

"Ahim darling please tell me what I did?"

"You didn't do anything Ken-san. I just don't feel that way for you anymore. I had some time to think about it and I came to the conclusion that I don't want to marry you anymore. We were apart for so long, and since joining the pirates I have changed so much and I think because of that, I have grown and now marriage is not a top priority for me. I am no longer a princess with obligations, so this obligation that I had to you is irrelevant now as well."

"But don't you feel anything at all for me? How could you just drop me like this after saying yes to me just a few days ago?"

"If I remember correctly, I never said yes to you I said that I would think about it, and after thought about it, I have come to the conclusion that you are not the right person for me."

"Please don't leave..."

"Oh Ken-san stop it! Let go of me! Why are you trying to guilt trip me. I am a strong girl and those kinds of things don't work on me anymore."

Ahim grabbed her arm with her other hand and tried to pull herself free from Ken's grasp, but he was too strong and pulled her close to him. He held her tightly and Ahim never felt more uncomfortable in her life.

"Ahim I won't take no for an answer, I love you and I want you to stay with me forever. I will have you whether you like it or not."

Ken went in to kiss her, much to Ahim's disgust and she tried her best to pull away but she was unsuccessful. She decided that she needed to get out of the situation as quickly as possible and her next best option that she could think of was to scream. If anyone came to her rescue now, she would be the most grateful person in the world.

Just as Ken was about to kiss her though, she felt strong arms grasping around her waist and pull her away from Ken.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Marvelous ran on ahead of everyone else because they were too slow. He called Gai which restaurant he wanted to go to and told him to meet him there with everybody else. Just as he was about to reach the restaurant, he shot his head around when he heard a woman scream. Seeing as how he hadn't seen Ahim since the morning, his protective instincts kicked in and ran in the direction of the loud noise. He ran to where the scream came from, and he saw that Ken was grabbing on to his Ahim and was trying to kiss her. He could tell that she was trying to get away from him but she was powerless to do so. Marvelous without another thought marched right up to Ken, and grabbed Ahim away from him. He held onto her tightly and put her behind him. The very next thing he did was peg Ken square in the face sending him flying and landing on the hard concrete path just a bit of a ways off.

"Ahim are you alright? Why were you with that guy again?" Ahim started crying.

"I went to talk to him just to let him know that I didn't want to be with him anymore and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So he forced himself on me and tried to take advantage of me. I have never been so blatantly attacked before and I was so scared Marvelous-san." She looked up at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes and she hugged him so tight like she never wanted to let go. Marvelous held her in return and tried to calm her as much as he could. He turned to Ken who was just now trying to get off the ground.

"You EVER touch a member of my crew like that again, and after I'm done with you, you will wish you had never been born!" Marvelous said still holding onto Ahim as she cried into his chest.

"Oh so now I see why my Ahim wanted to break it off with me, you have bewitched her into believing that I was no good for her and then stole her from me. It really takes some guts to steal my woman from me."

"Okay first of all she's not your woman, and she came to me willingly. I have done nothing to her to make her feel uncomfortable, but I see that you have done a bang up job of that. But hear this now, you ever come near my Ahim again and I really will rip your arms off."

"Marvelous-san" Ahim looked up at him in shock.

"Don't worry Ahim I will make sure this guy doesn't come near you any longer. Oh and another thing Ken, your stay on the Galleon has now officially come to a close. Go find somewhere else to stay. I don't want you within 500 miles from me, my crew or Ahim."

"Don't think you've seen the last of me. Oh and Ahim I will take you back and you will be mine believe you me." Ken ran off into the distance and Marvelous turned to Ahim and looked down at her with a smile.

"If you wanted to talk to Ken, you should have told me and then I could have come along to watch from a distance to make you nothing serious would happen. I just worry for you and seeing Ken hold on to you like that made me so furious."

"I know Marvelous-san, I'm happy that you worried for me, but this was something I had to do for myself. I needed to let him know how I felt, but he seemed to not want to hear it and used force to get his point across."

"Don't worry he will never come near you again. I will make sure of that."

"Marvelous-san, Ahim-san, are you guys alright?" Hakase said as he, Gai, Luka, and Joe all ran up to them.

"Yeah were fine I just saw that Ahim was being attacked by her so-called friend Ken. I told him off and he ran away. I don't want him back on the Galleon and I think it would do all of us better if we stayed away from him."

"Well now that that's over, lets all go for lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starving" Gai told everyone as he turned to walk to the restaurant.

"Okay, but you're still paying" Marvelous said with his signature smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next day:

Ahim didn't know what to do. She loved Marvelous with all her heart that was for certain, it's just that she was promised to Ken on Famille. She had told him no, but she still had her doubts that he would take her seriously. She use to always joke around with him about so many things, so even now he might not believe her and think she was just joking. It was all so sudden too from the time that she said she missed him with all her heart to when she completely shot him down. She was not going to give up on Marvelous though because now that she had been with him for so long, he made her heart beat at a pace that Ken never really ever could. So now that she had figured out that part, the next problem had occurred to her. How was she going to give Ken back the engagement ring he gave her, and how was she going to get close enough to him to do so without Marvelous killing him? Even before Marvelous had confessed to her, she never really wore the ring he gave her because it didn't hold much meaning for her, and the everyday tasks that she did made her unable to wear a ring without it falling off or being ripped off by accident. With all her training and fighting Zangyack, she had decided to keep it in a handkerchief that he had given her back when they first met. She opened the drawer by her bed where the ring was kept and took it out with her dainty little fingers. She studied it ever so carefully and put it back in the drawer where she had taken it out from. If she wasn't going to marry Ken, she decided that it wasn't fair to keep the ring he gave her. She wasn't like Luka where she would just keep it or pawn it off (not likely to pawn it off in Luka's case though).

**Knock on door**

…"Ahim-san are you there? We're all going out to eat and we were wondering if you would like to come?...Ahim-san you there?" Hakase asked while he stood outside Ahim's room.

"Oh yes, I will be there in a second." Ahim closed the drawer quickly and went to open the door where she saw a very excited looking Hakase.

"Well come-on we don't have all day now do we? Everyone is already waiting outside."

"Hakase can I ask you something?" Ahim asked as they walked together down the long hallway."

"Sure what's up?"

"Well…" Ahim explained everything to him, excluding the part of Marvelous and her because they decided to keep that between the two of them for now.

"Wow that's a lot to deal with. Well… I'm not very good with these kinds of things, but if I can offer a suggestion I think it would be in your best interests just to be flat out honest with him. If you don't get right to the point and put it off, he may think that you still like him and you are leading him on or something like that. At least you decided to give the ring back that is the first step. If you are not comfortable confronting him alone, I would be more than glad to go with you.

"No it's okay Hakase-san. I think I can handle this myself, I just needed to hear it from you that I ask you for help if I need it. And just the fact that you thought of me makes me very happy that we are friends."

"Hurry up you two the food is waiting for us!" Luka shouted at Ahim and Hakase. They looked at each other, smiled and ran over to the others.

Ahim was happy to have such great friends. She could go up to anyone and just spill her heart out without the fear of being judged or criticized. She was so happy that she made Marvelous take her into his crew because she had met so many amazing friends who she really considered to be like family to her now.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXo

_Ken please meet me at the usual spot I have something to tell you. I will be waiting. –Ahim_

"Well she finally realizes that she made a terrible mistake yesterday and she needs me. Well it won't be that hard to win her over again I'll just sweet talk her like I usually do, then she will be running back into my waiting arms like a little puppy" Ken thought to himself as he closed his phone. He didn't realize what Ahim's intentions were and he just continued to walk to meet her with a big evil smirk on his face.

Ahim waited by the river for Ken but she was a nervous wreck. What if Ken pulled the same stunt like he did before, but Marvelous was not there to save her this time? Even though, she still stood there and waited for him because she did call him out to meet her, and he would be expecting her to be there waiting for him. What she didn't see was Marvelous and Hakase who had secretly snuck up on her and were hiding at a distance. Hakase had told Marvelous what had happened and he thought it would be best if they followed her just in case things got out of hand again.

"Ugh how long until he gets here? I promised that I would go shopping with Luka this afternoon." Almost right on cue, Ken came from around the corner and walked casually towards her. He stopped about 10 feet away and just looked at he right in the eyes. Neither of them said anything for a good minute, but really in that minute Ahim's mind was completely wiped blank and she forgot why she had called him out to meet her in the first place.

"Ken-san…I called you here today because I have something to tell you and I hope you won't freak like you did last time. When I told you that I didn't want to marry you anymore, I was being serious. The always-playful Ahim you knew in the past is gone. I am not that naive little girl anymore. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Yeah you can take care of yourself, but while you are with me. If it would bother you for me to be around all the time, I can give you your space, but at least you will have someone to depend on when times are tough."

"I already do have people like that. Marvelous and everyone else are all the people I need. I have great friends here on earth and they all have taught me so much. I would not give back my time with them for the world."

"Why the sudden change Ahim, and the reason you gave me last time won't cut it. I didn't believe you then, and I still don't believe you now. Now the truth!"

"I've said all I can Ken-san and that is all I'm willing to say to you. I'm glad that I chose not to marry you, because if I did, you would probably be more possessive than a blood sucking leech!" Ahim practically got in Ken's face to say that. She wanted to assert herself and make him believe the words coming out of her mouth at all costs.

"Why you little…" Ken reached to grab Ahim's neck when he was stopped by Hakase and Marvelous who ran over to aid Ahim.

"You must have not remembered what I told you last time would happen if you came anywhere close to Ahim" Marvelous said as he pointed his sword at Ken with his right hand and held onto Ahim with his left.

"Oh I do remember, I just don't want my woman hanging out with people like you. Now if you wouldn't mind handing over my wife please, we have a wedding ceremony to attend to."

"That won't be happening now or ever you bastard" Hakase shouted at Ken.

"Over my dead body" Marvelous added in.

"Over your dead body…well I think that can be arranged." Ken got into a fighting stance and right that instant, he shed his human skin to turn into a Zangyack.

_OOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER. WELL SEE YOU ALL SOON_

_Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Ken-san…what?" Ahim said in shock.

"Surprised? I didn't expect you to be because after all you did betray me so it's payback time. We promised to wait for each other, but it seems that you decided to change your mind all on your own. How careless of you."

"What is the meaning of this Ken?" Marvelous questioned him.

"Come come now. Ahim didn't want me and Zangyack made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I guess you could say I got the better end of the deal here."

"Why would you do this Ken-san?" Ahim shouted.

"You weren't willing to listen to me so I went to see those who would."

"But to side with Zangyack? You must be completely insane" Ahim replied.

"As insane as a runaway princess who decides to become a pirate?"

"I didn't run away, I fled so I could show my people that there was still hope and by joining Marvelous' crew I had done just that. Fighting evil to maintain peace on earth, placing myself in the face of danger to protect the innocent, that's what it means to be a pirate."

"Well well, aren't you just all talk today princess… or should I say Ahim."

"Enough games! You will pay for toying with Ahim like that and since you have sided with Zangyack, that just gives me one more reason to kill you" Marvelous retorted back.

"You could have joined us Ken. Your skills are great and you are pretty handy with a sword, but since you have sided with Zangyack, I'm afraid I will just have to be the one to eliminate you. At first I didn't want anything to do with you, but just as I thought we were getting somewhere, you pull a stunt like this. Leave us now or die by my hand" Marvelous said while drawing his gun and pulling it on Ken.

"Ahim-san, Marvelous, Don-san, you guys okay? What's going on?" Gai said while he, Luka and Joe ran over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Who's the new enemy?" Luka asked.

"Can't you tell? Just by looking at his god awful outfit choice and cocky attitude it's Ken" Marvelous told the others with disgust.

"Ken? But I thought you were just starting to consider getting along with that guy? Joe questioned his captain.

"Yeah well that was before I figured out that this person sided with Zangyack. And even if he's human that doesn't matter to me because anyone who sides with those bastards is an enemy of mine. Human or not, he's going down just the same."

"Whatever you say Marvelous-san. Let's finish this quickly though because Ahim promised to go out shopping with me later " Luka said while drawing her sword and pistol.

Well then what are we all standing around here for? Let's Go!" Joe said as all the Gokaigers got into their fighting stances.

** Sorry I'm not very good at writing fight sequences. Let's just pretend that the fight happened and now let's skip to after it.**

"Don't think you all are going to get away with this. The next time I see all, it will be your last" Ken said as he retreated.

"Coward! Come back and fight!" Joe called after him as he tried to stand.

"Let him go Joe-san! We won't be able to beat him at our current strength" Hakase said as he tried to help Joe.

"We'll just have to go back to the Galleon and re-group since it doesn't look like we can do anything now" Luka said while grabbing onto Hakase. (Good news Hakase X Luka shippers, there will be lots of this couple in this fic too!)

"Dammit and we also had him too."

"And I'm sure we'll get him next time Marvelous-san. We just need to train a little harder. C'mon let's go back to the Galleon and I'll make you some tea" Ahim told him.

"Yes next time we will get him, and we will make him wish he was never born" Marvelous said.

_OMG Guys I'm so sorry for not updating in ssssoooo long (How long has it been like 4 months?) Well no matter on that, it has been an unacceptable amount of time, and I have no excuses. To be perfectly honest, I have always preferred handwriting instead of typing so to tell you the truth I had like 5-6 chapters already written and I just need to type them. I had them written long ago but I was just too lazy to type them up. _

_I PROMISED that I would finish this story and I plan on it. I will get back to writing now because I am out of the small writers block that I was in and now I am back in the game._

_Another reason I have not been updating is because I'm also a part-time YouTuber (username: kitty107347) and I have been putting all my attention into that for some time and hence neglecting writing chapters and then typing them up. But I have figured out a way to balance both things properly so I will be updating this story more frequently. _

_This will be a LONG story with lots happening in it so I hope you all stick along for the ride and enjoy because lots more is to come from me and "The Greatest Story Never Told." _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Luka what's wrong?" Hakase asked as he sat next to her as she was sipping her tea."

"If only I was just given another minute, I would have beaten that bastard into the ground. Anyone who bothers Ahim will have to answer to me." Luka pounded her fist into the table, which caused Gai to run out of the kitchen to ask what the problem was.

"Oh nothing is wrong Gai-san, Luka is just in one of her moods again. Nothing much to worry about" Hakase assured him.

"Really because it looks like a tornado hit this room." Gai was referring to the now broken teacup that lay smashed on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! How I could have been so careless? I completely broke a cup form Ahim's special tea set. I'm going to apologize to her right now and then go out and replace it" Luka said as she got up and left at top speed to find Ahim.

Luka stopped dead in her tracks.

…

"Uuuummmmm guys, it would be a little helpful if I knew where Ahim was."

"I actually don't know, you're going to have to look because I haven't seen her since our last confrontation with Ken. And speaking of which, where is Marvelous?" Hakase asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

With Marvelous and Ahim:

"I'm sorry for getting everyone involved in this mess. If I had known that Ken would have done something like this from the very beginning, I would have never invited him on the ship in the first place. But he was my childhood friend and I didn't know what else to do" Ahim told Marvelous as he came back with the coffees that they ordered.

Marvelous thought it would be a good idea to take Ahim out to cheer her up a little because she was having such a hard time right now and was struggling to find a solution. She was already upset as it was and he had not really taken her out on a proper date yet. So now seemed like as good a time as ever. (Even if the mood was not exactly ideal)

"Ahim why do you worry about it? You couldn't have possibly known that Ken was going to go rogue and side with Zangyack. All we can do now is do everything in our power to try and stop him" Marvelous told Ahim as he softly took her hand in his.

"I know I shouldn't blame myself but I still do. Maybe it would have been better if I just stayed on Famille helping the survivors."

(When I read the Story Arc, it said that her home planet was destroyed, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it was blown up)

Marvelous' hand tensed on Ahim's. He looked at her with the utmost of sympathetic glances and she returned it with a smile.

"Ahim whatever you believe your faults are, I will bare them all. When I swore to you that I would make you the happiest woman in the universe, I meant it. I will always be here for you so if you want to break down in front of me you can. We're in this together so you don't have to bear all the responsibility on your own."

Ahim couldn't hold in her tears any longer and she let them fall down her cheeks. Marvelous reached out his hand and wiped her tears away. He loved Ahim so much and everything that he had told her was true. He was going to protect her even if it cost him his life.

They both got up and Marvelous took Ahim's hand as he led her outside towards to Galleon. On the way back, the two walked in silence just enjoying each other's company until Ahim stopped suddenly.

"Ahim…what's wrong?"

"Marvelous…I…I…Thank you…I really"

Before Ahim could finish her sentence, Marvelous kissed her and it made her feel like she was on cloud 9.

"Ahim when I said that I will protect you there is no reason to thank me. It is my duty and my honor as Captain that makes me bound to my word and I have no intention of going against my Captain's honor."

Ahim couldn't hold herself back any longer and she kissed Marvelous while throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her even closer to him to deepen the kiss. Ahim was the happiest woman alive and Marvelous made her feel so protected and safe. She continued to kiss him without a care in the world for how many people where staring. Her being oblivious to the passer byers didn't make her notice Luka who was hiding behind a tree in the distance watching the entire scenario play out. She couldn't quite hear all what was being said, but she still had front row seats to witness it from start to finish.

"Oh do I have something to tell everyone else when I get back to the Galleon."

_OH NO will Marvelous and Ahim's relationship get exposed to everyone like that? Can they convince Luka otherwise? _ _I don't know though, I guess you are going to have to wait until chapter 11. OOOOO look…a big SHINee (tee hee see what I did there) review button. I wonder what happens when you click on it?_


	11. Author Update

Okay I just wanted to post this nothing chapter just to let you all know that I'm currently typing the new chapter and it should be up later tonight sometime hopefully. Sorry for not updating for a while but I PROMISE ALL OF YOU, I WILL be finishing this story and I won't be giving it up. I still have a lot that I want to have happen plot wise so we are FAR from done with this story. So just please be patient if I don't update right away all the time! Thank you to all those who stuck with me this entire time!

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Marvelous-san…" He didn't let Ahim finish and just hugged her.

I didn't matter how many times he held her, he treasured every moment they had together. He knew that his touch was making her melt and he just smiled to himself. He was so glad to have Ahim in his life, but he never had the courage to tell her all the time how he felt because he was just plain old embarrassed. But all his intentions were noble towards Ahim and she should never forget that. They just remained there in each other's arms enjoying each other's company. Gai was right about one thing though, Ahim's outgoing and caring self did make him want to protect her and it is what he liked most about her. (Episode 29 Gai said that to Marvelous…I double checked)

"Well well what do we have here?"

"Luka? How long have you been there?" Marvelous asked as he spotted her appearing out from behind a tree in the distance. She walked towards Marvelous and Ahim with a confused and slightly disturbed look on her face.

"Well when were you two going to tell us all about this?" Luka was referring to their lovey-dovey state. "I think you both owe all of us an explanation."

"Please Luka you mustn't. We wanted to just keep it between the two of us because we thought it would be safer that way. Can you please not tell the others?" Ahim pleaded.

"Sounds tempting Ahim, but I'm afraid I can't do that. A relationship between you two would make it much harder to reach our goal without any setbacks, and seeing you two all lovey-dovey all the time would DEFINITELY not help the atmosphere of the ship. Not to mention what Zangyack might do to the two of you if they found out. Then that would be just plain disastrous."

"Okay fine I didn't want to have to do it this way, but you leave me no other choice" Ahim began.

"If you don't keep Marvelous' and my relationship a secret, then I will just have to tell Hakase that you are totally in love with him" Ahim looked Luka square in the face.

"What? I don't like him. I mean even the thought of it…"

"Luka don't try to fight it. I know you like him" Ahim said grabbing onto Luka's jacket sleeve.

"How did you find that out?"

"I'm a princess Luka. I am raised to be able to sense these sorts of things. And besides I don't think you two would make such a bad couple. He would be stupid not to like you."

"Just tell him you like him Luka or I will for you" Marvelous butted in.

"No Marvelous this is something Luka-san needs to do on her own. But Marvelous is right Luka-san. You should tell Hakase how you feel because everyone already knows that you like each other and I think it would be better for you two if you got your feelings for each other out in the open" Ahim said.

"I don't know Ahim. I don't really know how I feel about that right now. He hasn't even talked let alone even look at me properly for about 2 weeks now."

"Hakase is just a very shy person. He needs a little push to get him going, but I know that when you two are finally able to confess, he will be a very nice and caring boyfriend who will love you with all his heart. So do you promise to confess your feelings to Hakase and keep our relationship a secret?" Ahim asked.

"Fine I'll keep quiet but about telling him my feelings, I'm not too sure about that yet. I'll have to think about it a little longer. And you two, things better remain the same on the ship as they have been before or IT'S GAME OVER! And you…" Luka walked up to Marvelous and pointed her finger right in his face.

"If you even so much as make Ahim cry even a little bit you will have to answer to me got it? And I don't care if you are the captain of the Galleon or not!"

"Luka-san…" Ahim said shocked.

"Now then, since we are already on that topic of conversation, when did you two start you know…dating?" Luka asked"

"When Ahim brought Ken on the ship and introduced him" Marvelous responded.

"But now that he's gone A-wall what were you planning on doing now Marvelous? Because last time I checked, he wasn't planning on giving up on Ahim anytime soon."

"You saw it too didn't you? He's sided with Zangyack and because of that everything's changed. Now he is just a regular enemy and anyone who sides with Zangyack, human or not will be destroyed by my hands. Zangyack were the ones who took Aka Red from me and he was the one who taught me how to live ad what it really means to be a pirate. So for his sake I will finish what he started and no one will stand in the way of that!" Marvelous replied.

"Well there you have it I guess. Since there is no stopping you, I guess that means that we will just all have to follow you…Captain" Luka responded with a smile which Marvelous returned with his signature smirk.

Marvelous and Luka bumped fists and Ahim just watched the two of them with a big smile on her face. Even after everything that had happened, she knew that one day things would be back to normal again and they would all travel through space together going further and further towards their main goal. She was glad to have the friends that she had. Heck they weren't her friends anymore Ahim would even dare say they were more like family to her than anything. Luka distracted her from her thoughts.

"Ahim you do know what you're getting yourself into I hope? Falling in love with a renegade pirate who has a bounty as big as space itself and whose only goal is to destroy Zangayck and gain the greatest treasure in the world? If you go with him you will be constantly in danger, not that you can't defend yourself to begin with, it's just that the dangers ahead will be far worse than anything we have ever faced before. With all that and even more head you will always be running around with him on all sorts of adventures without even a moment's rest" Luka told Ahim.

"Don't worry Luka-san because he is my greatest adventure."

_Wow what a cheesy ending! Yeah sorry bout that but I didn't know how to end this chapter excatly and it has been while since I have updated so I just wanted to get this typed up as quickly as possible. Longer chapters hopefully in the future, but I can't guarantee anything yet. (I never have been good with intro stuff. When we get into the body of the story, then I will be able to write more stuff that has a lot more detail in it.) LUV U ALL!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

It was just another quiet night on the Galleon. Everyone had gone to sleep other than Marvelous who just stood at the lookout by himself just enjoying the evening breeze. He had already said goodnight to Ahim and even though he would spend all of his waking moments with her, he just wanted to be alone for the time being. He had plenty to think about and less time to think of it in. He just couldn't get Aka Red out of his head. The previous confrontation with Ken really stirred up the painful memories he had hoped to forget, but he just couldn't help but remember.

He really tried to be the captain Aka Red was, but he felt like he was never going to be good enough. Was his whole expedition for the Ranger Keys and then the Grand Powers all for nothing? His crew (especially Ahim) kept telling him that they would not have anyone else as their captain, but with all the pain he had experienced in his life, it was very easy to doubt everything around him. There were plenty of times when he felt like giving up everything he had worked so hard to accomplish, but even though he didn't know what it was, something always made him pick himself up again. Was it the bond that he had formed between his crewmates, his love for Ahim, his determination to destroy Zangyack, or all three? And for once in his life he was unsure of the answer to that question. All he knew was that if he gave up here, everything that he set out to accomplish in the first place would have all been for nothing.

Marvelous just continued to stand in the lookout pondering all these thoughts as time continued to just slip by. He could really use Ahim's comfort right at the moment, but he didn't want to disturb his sleeping angel. She looked so peaceful when he left her and he didn't want to distract her from her present state. And for some reason, being alone at the moment just seemed…right even though he was having an inner battle with his feelings.

The night was so calm and peaceful that it felt like nothing could ever break that peace. And for the first time in a while when he said that, nothing bad ended up happening which was nice. He loved Ahim with all his heart and he was so happy the day she first joined his crew. That was probably the biggest reason he was able to go on and persevere each day for Aka Red's sake because she was by his side. He just tried to enjoy each day he had with Ahim just so he could see her smile because it kept him going.

"Marvelous, what are you still doing awake?"

"Ahim…I could ask you the same thing."

"Couldn't sleep. There are so many things on my mind, and this is my favourite spot that I like to go to when I want to be alone."

"Are you sure you didn't just miss me?" Marvelous said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Ahim playfully slapped her boyfriend.

"Don't be silly. I just thought it would be nice to come up here after a long day and just clear my head a bit."

"Well, you're welcome to join me if you like. You know I always enjoy your company."

"I'd like that. Thank you" Ahim said as she sat down next To Marvelous who then pulled her closer to him.

And for that short moment in time, Ahim felt at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Would you look at that?" Hakase said to himself as he leaned on the wall while spying on the 2 lovebirds who were sitting together in the crow's nest just enjoying each other's company.

"Look at what?"

"Oh Luka! You surprised me. Oh I just meant Marvelous and Ahim. They look so peaceful when they are there together and there aren't many times like this one right here that I ever see Marvelous smile like that."

"I know what you mean. Ever since he has been with Ahim, he has seemed to have warmed up quite a bit even around the rest of us. Maybe Ahim being with him has changed him for the better."

"Yeah, I kind of like this new Marvelous."

"I wish I had what they have. Having someone to rely on and not always fighting your battles on your own."

"Maybe you can" Hakase said as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"What do you mean by that Hakase?" Luka asked.

"Uuuummmmm…Oops I think I left the stove on!" Hakase replied while quickly running away from the present situation he got himself involved in.

"What's with him?" Luka asked confused.

_I'm so sorry guys for not updating in what has felt like 5 years. I have no excuses. I have just been lazy and didn't know what I wanted to write for the next chapter. But I promise that I will be finishing up with all this intro stuff extremely soon and get on to the body of the story soon. LOTS OF ACTION TO COME! So stay tuned and stay subscribed because you won't want to miss it!_

_-Alessia_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Wow that was close, too close." Hakase said as he ran to hide in the kitchen.

He was so happy that Luka was talking to him, but he came so close to confessing his feelings and he wasn't sure if it was the best option or not. He may have built up some courage in himself during his time as a space pirate, but if there was still one thing he was completely terrified of, it was Luka. Just being around her made him completely unable to act like himself. He loved being around her, but at the same time he was totally terrified of being around her because he would chicken out if she talked to him or he would unintentionally embarrass himself. He knew he liked Luka, but he wondered why he couldn't just be as straightforward as Marvelous. Maybe then he would have the courage to tell Luka how he felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Insan status report."

"Yes Warz Gill-sama, right away sir. Everything seems to be going just as scheduled. We are ready to move out sir."

"Good. Well now, those pirates will finally have what's coming to them. Just wait and see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold still Hakase-san" Ahim said as she cleaned off the deep cut in Hakase's hand. In all the confusion of yesterday, when he ran to the kitchen in a frantic panic he accidently broke a glass on the group and cut himself pretty badly. He was really acting clumsy these days and he knew that it would make his life so much easier if he just confessed to Luka, but he didn't know what to say or how to act.

"Ouch Ahim that stings."

"Well I always say you should be more careful when in the kitchen. What were you doing that you got cut this badly?"

"Uuuuhhhhh…"

"EVERYONE Trouble! Zangyack is attacking!" Navi squeaked.

"LET'S GO!" Marvelous shouted as he grabbed his jacket and ran down the front steps.

"Hey hey, wait a minute. What am I supposed to do about this cut?" Hakase asked

"I don't know Hakase. Just put some gauze on it or something. Come on we need to go now!" Joe told him as he followed the rest of the Gokaigers down the steps to follow their captain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gokaigers ran to where Zangyack was supposedly attacking, but when they arrived there, they found nothing. Marvelous whipped out his Mobirates.

"Oi Bird! Where did you lead us? There's nothing here."

"But my scanners picked up a Zangyack signal at that exact location."

"Navi is right Marvelous. I'm picking up a strong signal right around here" Hakase said.

"In that case…" Marvelous took out his Gokai Gun.

"Zangyack, quit your hiding and come out." He started shooting. "Oi did you hear me? Come out and fight you cowards!"

"Marvelous, stop that. You're going to shoot someone." Luka said as she and Joe tried to restrain his arms.

"And it won't help anything or anybody when you act like that anyway" Hakase added.

"Get off me guys. We're never going to find these guys if we keep playing nice every time."

"But we won't find Zangyack if you act rashly like this either" Ahim responded.

"Good point Ahim. It's nice to see that we have someone on this team who is still level-headed" Luka said as she looked sternly at Marvelous and grabbing his hand making him lowering his gun.

"Okay but when we find the Zangyack scum, we will do this my way."

"Okay then Captain, where do we go from here?" Joe questioned his captain.

"Just shoot the crap out of anything that moves."

"Aaaaahhhhhh Gokaigers nice of you to drop by."

"Zangyack!" Everyone shouted.

"You guys won't escape this time."

"That's what you think," Luka said.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said as he got into position.

_(I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so I will only write the important parts. Just assume that there is a SICK and INTENSE battle happening.)_

"Marvelous this is turning out to be more difficult that we first thought" Joe said as he struggled to try and stand.

"Come on guys we have faced more enemies before. We can take this guy."

"Now's my chance."

"Ahim watch out!" Hakase shouted as he jumped in front of Ahim and pushed her out of the way. Hakase was hit with a strong attack which caused him to fly back and completely crash through the wall behind him only a few feet away.

"Hakase-san! Hakase-san! Hakase-san! Are you okay?" Ahim screamed as she ran over to help him.

"Ahim-san. I'm glad you're alright" Hakase told her.

"Hakase-san! Hakase-san!" Ahim yelled to him, but it was no use. He was already unconscious.

"Ahim watch out!" Luka cried.

Ahim grabbed Hakase and dragged him out of the way just in time before there was a huge explosion right behind the both of them. Ahim dragged Hakase to a safer place before running off to join the others.

"Is he okay?" Luka asked Ahim as she re-joined the others.

"Yeah he's just unconscious. But he is safe for now" Ahim replied.

"Why the sudden amount of concern Luka? Have a crush?" Ahim asked cutely.

"Now is not the time Ahim. Let's talk about this later. DUCK!" Ahim ducked right as Luka took out a dozen Zugormin at once.

The fight raged on for what seemed like forever but eventually Zangyack was defeated, and the rest of the fleet retreated for the time being.

"Cowards, always retreating without putting up an actual fight" Marvelous said.

"They will be back though" Hakase said as he tried to support himself on the nearest wall. "Hakase-san! You're alright!" Luka and Ahim both said happily as they ran over to try and help him stand.

"Yeah I'm okay, but that Zangyack packed quite a punch."

"Glad you're okay!" Joe said patting his friend on the back.

"For now let's go too. I don't think Zangyack will bother us for the next little while" Marvelous said.

And with that, him and the rest of the crew returned back to the Galleon.

_This chapter is ssssssoooooo late. I am ssssooo sorry. I'm not going to be one of those people who make up excuses that their computer crashed or they were too busy. I honestly have no excuses. I am SSSOOOOO SORRY to all of my readers. I promised that I would finish this story and I intend to do it. I already know how this will end but we are far from the end. I have a big twist coming soon and some new characters will be introduced so I hope you like it. :D And once again I am sorry._

_-Alessia_


	15. Chapter 14

"Luka do you want to talk now?" Ahim asked her friend.

"Ahim I don't know what's going on with me. Every time I see him I feel weak at the knees and I can't think straight. What do I do Ahim? What's wrong with me?"

"From what I can see, I think you like him Luka."

"Like him? That's impossible. We are just good friends. How could I like him?"

"What's wrong with liking him? I accepted Marvelous-san, and because of it, he is much happier and so am I. Maybe you should give him a chance. He's really nice and on top of that he can cook."

"Okay I guess I'll think about it. Thanks Ahim" Luka replied.

"No problem. And trust me Luka, I can tell he likes you too."

"How can you tell?"

"I am a princess. I am trained since birth to sense stuff like this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I hope it works out for them, but I wonder if I should have meddled in their relationship in the first place?" Ahim pondered to herself.

Ahim wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and accidently bumped into Marvelous.

"Oh Marvelous-san! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Is my princess lost? Because you seem to have lost your way" Marvelous chuckled.

"No no. I was just thinking. I will watch more carefully next time where I am going. It won't happen again" Ahim replied.

"Ahim I was just joking. Any time I can spend with you is never a waste of time" Marvelous smiled as he lightly kissed Ahim.

"You silly! What if someone sees?"

"So let them see. It's out in the open anyway" Marvelous replied.

"Since when did you become so optimistic?"

"Well I thought that since my girlfriend is always so cheerful, I think it's a nice change for me."

"Well I'm glad I could help" Ahim smiled back at him.

"And also we live dangerous lives. And I never know which day will be my last. So I want to spend it with you in the happiest way possible."

"Marvelous I…" Marvelous didn't let her finish because he kissed her like he never kissed her before. Ahim was on cloud 9.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How is he?" Gai asked as Luka put a fresh wet cloth on Hakase's forehead.

"Not too good. He took a really bad hit and he may be out of it for a bit."

"Make sure to watch over him Luka. He will recover faster if you are the one to watch over him" Gai replied.

"Thanks Gai. Coming from you that means a lot" Luka replied.

"Oh I think Marvelous-san is calling me. I leave my best friend in your capable hands."

Luka smiled. She didn't give Gai much credit, but he really was a very funny and caring person. She was glad to have him as a friend.

But she was worried as ever for Hakase. Would he be all right? She just continued to sit by his side and occasionally changed the wet cloth that was keeping his temperature down.

As Luka sat there next to Hakase, she ran through the events of the past day. Just watching him lie there made her heart skip a beat. Maybe Ahim was right. Maybe she did like him…a little.

For now, she would just stay by his side, and when the time called for it, she would tell him how she felt. But she felt it was too early to say anything to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was late into the night and Luka was still by Hakase's side but by this time of the night, she had already fallen asleep. Just then Hakase woke up with a start and looked around. He was still tired from sleep, but he was able to sit up with almost no problem which surprised him since he had taken such a huge hit only a couple of hours prior.

He really felt bad that he let the entire team down. He was turning back into his past clumsy self and he really didn't want to ever go back there. But he would try harder each day to improve himself and show everyone that he was a changed person. He was never going back to that scaredy cat that he was so long ago. Hakase went to get off the couch, but a hand stopped him. He looked to his left and saw Luka asleep while holding his hand.

His face softened and he brushed the hair out of her sleeping face. In his eyes she was so beautiful, and he just wished she liked him as much as he liked her. But eventually he was able to get his hand out of her grasp and then he stood up to go to the crowsnest. Even though it was not far to get there from the couch, his injuries made the trip last way longer than it should have. But eventually he made it to the main staircase and grasped the handrail with both hands to steady himself. The cool breeze felt nice on his face. He just stood there in complete awe of the outdoor scenery and wished that it could always be that peaceful. But he knew with Zangyack still a threat to them and everyone on earth that was not possible.

It had been a long while since he had some alone time like this. All he needed was Luka by his side and everything would be perfect. Just then he felt a sharp pang in his head. He eventually collapsed from the pain because it was too great for him to handle.

It was late at night so he didn't expect anyone to find him and he didn't try calling out to anyone because he didn't want to worry everyone especially Luka. She already looked exhausted enough as it was when he saw her, and he figured she didn't need the added stress. Eventually he blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luka couldn't find Hakase anywhere. She woke up early to help him with breakfast, but when she walked into the kitchen she discovered that everything was as it was left the day before. And to top it off, Hakase was nowhere in sight. She began to worry because Hakase was always up first one up every morning without fail. Before she started to panic, she went to check his room just to make sure.

When Luka realized that the ship's doctor was nowhere to be found, Luka then ran to everyone's rooms to alert them.

"Everyone! Wake Up! Hakase is missing!" Luka yelled.

Eventually the rest of the crew emerged from their cabins to see what all the fuss was about.

"Luka why are you yelling? Can't this wait until later?" Gai asked as he came out of his cabin almost still half asleep.

"Guys this is serious! Hakase is missing and there isn't even a note saying that he went out anywhere."

"Don't panic Luka. I am sure he just went out somewhere and he will be back soon. Hakase is a strong pirate and can take care of himself well" Joe replied.

"But just to be sure, did you make sure to check absolutely everywhere on board?" Ahim asked Luka.

"I think I did. I didn't really pay attention to where I had checked."

"Let's go up to the crowsnest. If Hakase did go out, we will be able to easily spot him from up there" Joe said.

"Good idea Joe. Ahim, Gai you're with me. Joe, Luka you go below deck and double check all the cabins and spare rooms just to make sure that Hakase really isn't still on board" Marvelous replied.

"I hope Hakase didn't get himself into too much trouble" Ahim said.


	16. Chapter 15

Ahim, Gai and Marvelous (Up to the crow's nest)

Joe and Luka (Below deck)

Marvelous, Ahim and Gai walked up the stairs to the crow's nest.

"He just gets over an injury and he just goes and gets himself into trouble again What is he thinking?"

"I'm not sure Gai-san. I just hope he is alright. Luka would be devastated if anything happened to him" Ahim responded.

"What does Luka have to do with this?" Gai asked.

"Nothing…" Ahim responded, How could she be so stupid? She almost gave away Luka's secret. She wasn't worried about Marvelous because he was a dense as they came, but Gai picked up on things pretty quickly so she shut her mouth and tried to not say anything anymore.

Gai abruptly stopped causing Ahim and Marvelous to bump into him.

"Gai? Why did you suddenly stop?" Marvelous questioned him.

Gai didn't say anything and simply pointed in front of him.

"Hakase-san! Are you all right? Hakase-san! Hakase-san!" Ahim called out as she ran over to her fallen comrade.

"But why is he up here I wonder?" Gai asked

Ahim took out her Mobirates.

"Luka we found Hakase passed out in the crow's nest. You and Joe better get up here right away!"

"Okay Ahim, Joe and I are coming there right away. Just give us a minute. Watch over him Ahim." Luka said with much worry in her voice.

"Will do. Just hurry!" Ahim hung up.

"Come on Joe! We gotta go. Ahim, Gai, and Marvelous found Hakase" Luka called to Joe as the two ran from the boiler room up to the main floor.

"Gently both of you. Don't let him hit his head." Ahim said as the three of them tried to carry Hakase ever so carefully down the stairs.

"I'm trying. He's just so heavy" Gai responded as he struggled to carry his best friend down the Galleon stairs.

"Ahim, Gai, Marvelous! What happened?" Joe asked as he and Luka arrived on the scene.

"We don't know. We just found him like this when we got there. Let's put him in his bedroom." Marvelous replied.

The three pirates including Joe and Luka carefully carried Hakase to his room and placed him gently down. None of them could understand why Hakase was there but they all knew one thing. He didn't look good.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Luka said and she sat next to him with concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure but all I can say is that I feel like Zangyack has something to do with this." Marvelous responded.

"How do you figure that Marvelous?" Joe asked.

"Well let's think here. Hakase get severely wounded in battle and then all of a sudden he suffers from apparent sleepwalking. And not to mention he just randomly shows up passed out in the crow's nest. That doesn't seem like the normal Hakase at all. I would bet anything that blow Hakase took, did more to him than we know."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Marvelous are you okay?" Ahim asked as she approached her captain.

Marvelous reached out to hold Ahim's hand to make her sit on his lap.

"Yes I am fine, but I can't help feeling like Zangyack is involved in what happened to Hakase. Because that is very unlike him."

"Yes I do admit it's very strange, but he has been through a lot. Maybe he just collapsed from exhaustion." Ahim replied.

"And you may be right in saying that Ahim. I just have a feeling like something isn't quite right."

Ahim grabbed Marvelous' hand tighter making him look at her.

"What's on your mind?"

"I know that if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do." Ahim said looking into Marvelous' eyes with love.

"Ahim…"

The two just sat in Marvelous' chair holding on to each other. Nothing else seemed like it mattered.

Marvelous grazed his hand over Ahim's cheek.

"You're face is pale. Are you feeling well? You aren't skipping means are you?"

"Oh no Marvelous! Nothing of the sort; I am just stressed is all" Ahim replied calmly.

"Well I hope that is all it is. I don't need you passing out on deck too."

"Don't worry about me Marvelous-san. We should be worrying about Hakase-san right now."

"Yes you are right. Just make sure you let me know right away if something is bothering you."

Marvelous gave Ahim a quick peck on the lips before standing up with her still in his arms. They both looked at each other just enjoying the short time they had together.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hakase was left alone in his room after Luka and Joe decided to go back to their rooms. They locked Hakase's door just in case he decided to go out for a little stroll again. Luka didn't like the idea of locking him in, but Joe insisted that it was for his own good. If Marvelous was right and Zangyack was somehow involved in all of this, it would be alot safer for Hakase this way. And also if anything happened, they would know where to find him.

"Don't worry Luka. Everything will be better in the morning. And we locked the door so it's not like he can escape."

"Yeah I guess you're right Joe" Luka looked back at Hakase's door as she and Joe walked back to their own rooms.

Back in Hakase's room it was dark. Just tiny bits of moonlight peaked in through the tiny port window on the far corner of the room. For the ship's doctor any regular person would say that the room was a bit too sterile. You would expect a lot of interesting things strewn around, but everything was neatly placed. Not many things were in his room except your basic items like a desk, chest of drawers and his bed. But one thing that did stand out was the extremely large map of the galaxy that almost took up one wall. There were pins and different locations written all over the map. Places they all had been, places they would soon explore, and just randomly placed pins just to keep the large map from falling down.

Just then, Hakase opened his eyes and sat up. Anyone would say that he looked the same if it wasn't for his eyes that were now a bright red instead of their usual dark brown colour.

"Gokaigers…I will make sure you pay and then I will destroy earth in the name of ZANGYACK!"

_dun dun dun. Haksae is evil now? What will happen next? Better stay tuned. :D_


	17. Chapter 16

_Okay first of all I would like to humbly apologize to every single one of you who have stuck with me in this story. I know that one of the worst things you can do to readers is not finish a story that you have started._

_And especially since I have gotten many comments and reviews saying how good the story was and how everyone wanted me to update. _

_I know what I have done is unforgivable and for that I am truly sorry. But what I said still stands. I WILL be finishing this story. I know how I want the plot to play out. I am just working out the fine little details and just thinking of some other filler chapters I can write._

_But I can promise you that I will be sticking with this fic until the end._

_I am the type of person that when I start something, I don't abandon it half-way though. (Even if I decide to be an asshole and leave it alone for like 1 year or so)_

_I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will be, but I am planning on this to be a longer fic. (I like longer fics for some reason) :D_

_So without further ado….onto the next chapter. _

Just a slight recap on what has happened in the story so far.

Ahim's friend from Famille, Ken showed up

It was revealed that he was her betrothed

Ahim revealed to Marvelous her feelings and he reciprocated them.

Luka discovered Ahim&Marvelous dating secret, but they convinced her not to say anything to the others or else Ahim would tell Hakase that she liked him

Hakase and Luka both like each other but they don't have the courage to confess

Ahim tries to go to Ken to tell him that she doesn't want to marry him anymore, but Ken flies into a rage

It is then revealed that Ken sold his humanity and has chosen to side with Zangyack

Ken flees and leaves the rest of the Gokaigers in shock

Marevelous&Ahim's relationship is revealed to everyone on the ship

In another raging battle, Hakase is gravely injured

He seems to be fine, but in an attempt to walk up to the crow's nest to get fresh air, he passes out.

The crew finds him and Joe then insists that Hakase's room is to be locked so he doesn't wander off again.

Hakase then wakes up and is shown by his red eye colour that Zangyack is controlling him; and with that he declares that he will destroy earth in the name of Zangyack!

_Okay so are we all caught up now? I hope so! I just wanted to give a full recap again because I know what it's like to not have a story updated for like 10 years and then try to get back into it…but since you weren't reading it for a while, you forgot what went on._

_So I wanted to make it a little easier on all of you!_

_Okay now seriously back to the story!_

It was the middle of the night and Luka couldn't sleep. She didn't know how long she stayed awake tossing and turning in her cabin, but she knew that at this rate she would never fall asleep.

She couldn't stop worrying about Hakase. She knew that Joe meant well by locking his room, but never in all the years she had been on the Galleon had they ever locked someone's cabin so they wouldn't "wander around".

Marvelous might have said that Zangyack was involved somehow with Hakase's injury, but she wasn't so sure.

If Zangyack was involved, why hadn't they made an appearance now? It has been a few days but still nothing.

But if Marvelous was right, Luka was happy that Joe got the idea to lock his door.

Luka sat up in her bed. At this rate with all this thinking, she 100% knew that she wouldn't be falling asleep.

She turned to look at her clock on her side-table.

"5:10am"

She had been tossing and turning for 4 hours, but to her it felt like much longer.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be going to dreamland anytime soon, she reached over into her bedside table and took out her Mobirates.

She then spent the next little while looking through the photos that she had of her and the rest of the crew.

She wasn't much of a photographer, but she was happy that she had pictures of her friends so easy at her disposal.

It's not like she had any pictures of her home planet or her old friends.

Zangyack ambushed them and there was no time to collect things like that. It was either get out now or die trying to save what few possessions you already had.

So she was happy that she was able to spend enough time as a Gokaiger and actually have chances to take pictures so at least she had some memories of everyone if anything happened to them.

She went through the pictures and some of them were so strange and funny that she didn't even remember taking them.

Pictures of Gai on his first birthday on the Galleon as a Gokaiger, ones of Marvelous when they all decided to draw on his face when he fell asleep in his chair, and even ones of Joe cracking a rare smile.

But the picture that made her stop and stare was a picture of Hakase sitting at an outdoor cafe.

She could remember that day like it was yesterday. Hakase and her had just switched back into their normal bodies and Hakase had just been shot down by the girl who "he" had hit on. Well it wasn't really him, since Luka was in his body at the time, but either way he was feeling really down about it.

And while he wasn't paying attention, Luka snapped a picture on her Mobirates of him.

Thankfully she was able to stash her Mobirates into her pocket in time before Hakase had noticed.

She liked to look at the photo occasionally. He had an expression on his face that Luka couldn't exactly place. He eyes held a strong look of sadness, but the rest of his face looked almost contented. Luka was always curious to know what he felt in that moment, but she never confronted Hakase to ask him about it.

She just thought it would be better if she could keep the photo to herself. Luka was still a girl and just like a normal girl, she liked to keep some secrets to herself. Because even though she had finally admitted to herself that she liked Hakase, she still wasn't ready to confess.

She wasn't sure what it was, but something inside of her was holding her back. Was it her own nervousness, her fear of being rejected, her own ego, or a combination of all 3?

All these thoughts rushed through Luka's head as she reached down to put her shoes on.

Well if she wasn't going to sleep, she wouldn't just sit in her bed doing nothing. Might as well go down to the main deck. In all her thinking, she completely lost track on time and now it was already past 6am.

She knew that Joe would be awake doing his morning warm-ups anyway so she decided that she would go join him. And it would give her an excuse to go check up on Hakase.

Luka quickly got dressed, fixed her hair in her mirror and opened her door. She peeked down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before moving out.

Just as Luka was creeping down the hallway, a loud explosion and the sudden jerking of the ship made her fall over.

"Ah Mou! What's going on now?" Luka said as she rubbed her hurting head.

Luka didn't stay to ponder on what just happened she stood up and took off full speed to the main deck.

"Joe! What happened?" Luka asked Joe as she ran into the main room!

"It's Zangyack and they brought their fleet ships with them! They have discovered our position. We need to go now or we're done for!" Joe yelled back at her.

Eventually everyone started piling into the main room. Luka and Joe were surprised at how quickly everyone was able to get dressed.

"Joe-san, Luka-san what happened? I thought I heard an explosion!" Ahim said as she, Marvelous and Gai all ran into the main room.

"Well you're right Ahim. Zangyack is attacking and it looks like they brought the cavalry with them!" Joe said while Navi was typing on the computer.

"Everyone get ready for battle!" Marvelous shouted at his team.

Everyone got their weapons at the ready as the Zanyack troops all filed onto the Galleon.

"Gokaigers how nice to see all of you wide awake at this hour. But I will admit that it makes my job a lot easier."

"Damaras!" Joe said.

"So you've finally come out of hiding. Well at least it will make destroying you that much easier!" Marvelous said.

"Let's just see about that." Damaras said.

**Fight scene happens here**

The Gokaigers were all lying on deck defeated from the battle.

"Insarn!" Damaras said.

"Time to test our new weapon"

"What new weapon? What crap are you spilling Damaras?" Marvelous asked as he struggled to stand.

"It's just what you think it is" Hakase said as he emerged from his hiding place.

"Hakase? You work for Zangyack now? What? You…you…..You betrayed us!" Gai yelled at his best friend.

"Not quite. Why would the Zangyack Empire want to recruit someone so worthless? Instead during our past battle, I simply extracted my essence inside of his body when I attacked him. Now I have full control over this worthless human's body&mind!" Hakase said.

"No way! Give us our friend back!" Ahim yelled.

"Not unless you give us something in exchange. This worthless human for the Ranger Keys. I think it's a fair exchange." Hakase said.

"No way! There's no way we would ever give up the Ranger Keys to Zangyack!" Luka replied.

"Fine have it your way then."

The Zangyack troops started to move forward towards them. One of the Gourmin reached down and grabbed Ahim by the next.

"No wait!...I'll give you the Ranger Keys….." Marvelous said.

"Good choice!" The Gourmin dropped a completely breathless Ahim back on the ground.

Marvelous got up and walked towards the treasure chest. He hesitated to reach for it, but eventually he picked it up. How could he just give up the Ranger Keys to Zangyack so easily after he spent years searching for them with AkaRed.

No! There must have been a better way. He reached into his pocket. He smirked.

"Oi Zangyack, this is what you wanted right?" Marvelous lifted the treasure chest above his head.

"Yes now hand it over unless your friend over here gets it!" Damaras replied.

"Okay then have it your way." Marvelous tossed the treasure chest and Insarn caught it.

"Now release him." Marvelous replied.

Damaras nodded his head.

The Zangyack and Hakase swiftly separated bodies and Hakase collapsed to the ground.

"Hakase!" Luka said as she ran over to see if he was okay.

"And now that we have what we want, there is no reason for you Gokaigers anymore" Insarn said as she raised the gun to the fallen Sentai team.

"Wait a minute Insarn…what is the meaning of this Gokai Red?! Where are the Ranger Keys?" Damaras asked as he opened the chest to reveal that it was empty.

"I kind of figured that you guys would be back for the Ranger Keys sooner or later after you so nicely attacked that Akaki Pirates in the same way. So I had Hakase install a handy dandy security system. And it worked like a charm." Marvelous replied as he reached into his pocket to reveal a remote."

"With one press of this, I can transport the Ranger Keys to a safe remote location to where you guys will never be able to find them!"

"Damn you guys! Insarn!"

"Yes Damaras-sama."

Insarn pointed the gun at Marvelous and fired.

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim shouted and she ran to him to push him out of the gun's firing range.

As Ahim collided with the path of the laser's fire, she was frozen in place before completely disappearing.

"AHIM!" Marvelous shouted!

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH AHIM YOU BASTARDS?"

"Ahim!" Everyone else shouted. The pink Gokaiger just completely vanished before all of their eyes leaving everyone, especially Marvelous in utter shock.

"One down, five to go!"

_HHHOOOO SHIT! Whut is going to go down now….? We will all just have to find out soon won't we? _

_And I promise to update sooner this time :D _


End file.
